I Challenge
by gurls rule boys drool
Summary: It all starts off good at a school competation called School Challenge Day. That's when they meet. They hit it off good, but can they keep going strong enough? Title may change. Rated M to be safe. Read and it'll be better. Reviews are always good.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, we aren't going to know anyone—ugh, look who showed up!" My so called best friend, Jamie, was talking about the people as we walked through the gym doors of another school. We were 2 out of 45 students nominated to go to this thing. Im not too sure what it's called and im sure that I wont have any fun.

I look over to the person she was talking about and it was some girls that we both hated that was on the basketball team here at Marthasville High. King High's rival. We stood there next to each other waiting to be told what to do. I was looking around at all the people that came to this—"Welcome to Marthasville High! And welcome to School Challenge Day, if you would, please takes a seat." I guess it was challenge day for schools.

I looked at the chairs that were set up in a giant circle. Jamie and I sat down and waited till everyone else to sit down as well. When everyone finally sat down, I was looking around the room to see who all I knew. I looked from person to person and then I saw this girl who had brunette hair, and blue Hollister top, and she was wearing jeans and flip-flops. She must be prep.

She was sitting quiet and I had no clue why until Jamie handed me a microphone. I looked at her like 'what the hell am I suppose to do with this?' "Get up and say your name!" She whispered a little harsh

I stood up with the microphone in my hand. While I looked around the room, the brought the microphone up to my mouth to speak. I locked eyes with the Brunette, "Hey, im Spencer and I go to King High." I hand the microphone to the next person. Some people cheer because they're from the same school.

I don't know why, but when the brunette smiled at me as I sat back down, I couldn't help but to smile back and my cheeks went hot. She sat across the room from me and I couldn't stop staring at her. Did she go to my school? She stood up, "Hey everyone! Im Ashley Davies and I go to king high!" Her friends giggled but everyone else cheered because of her encouragement about the whole thing.

As soon as she sat down, she looked at me. We made eye contact and I couldn't help but smile. She smiled back, "What are you smiling about? The girl we hateeee just said her name." Jamie was talking to me

Gosh, she can be such a bitch sometimes. I turn to her, "I wasn't smiling about that." I tell her. Im already annoyed of her.

The leader who was running this talked for a few minutes and my butt had already fallen asleep on the so uncomfortable folding chairs we had to sit in. "Ok; now right now, I want you to make eye contact with someone from across the room. Someone you don't know." I immediately looked at… I think her name was Ashley. She looked at me. "Ok, now, I want you to go to that person."

Everyone gets up and starts to walk towards that person that they made eye contact with. Jamie stopped me, "Dude, what the hell? Where are you going? You're my partner!" She said grabbing my hand

"Um…" I look back at Ashley? She's still making her way over to me

"Don't tell me you're actually going to ditch me." Jamie says to me. Well, yeah, she's my best friend. But, she's really bugging me right now.

"Hey partner," She greets me

I turn around to see the brunette. She's beautiful. "Hey." I look back at Jamie and mouth sorry and smile and turn back to the brunette.

She holds out her hand, "Ashley," She says

I shake her hand, "Spencer." I tell her

"So, you go to King High?" I nod, "Why haven't I seen you around?" She asks

"I don't know. The school is pretty big ya know." She laughs a little at that and I smile. She has the cutest laugh

"I think I'd remember you." She smiles big

I smile back at her and then we both listen to what we're doing with our partners from the leaders. "Now that you've meet your partner, grab a chair and you have two minutes to talk about anything you want. But after the two minutes is up, that's when we get everything, started!" People cheered but I just grabbed a chair and Ashley followed my lead

We sat down across from each other. Our knees were touching, "So," She says and I can't help but to smile

"So," I say back with makes her giggle

"What do you like to do?" She asks me

I stare at her, "Um, I like to play basketball and hang out with my friends and go to the movies. Um, oh I like to shop." I smile and she's still smiling, "How about you?" I ask her

"Well, I love to write songs. I absolutely love to shop and go to the movies as well." She tells me

"Awesome. What do you write about?" I ask her. I noticed that she has chocolate brown eyes, a great smile, and the cutest laughter.

"Um, everything I guess. Like mostly stuff that I feel and stuff that goes on in my life." She nods

"Cool." I say

"Ok! The two minutes are up! Now, let me hear you if you're ready to… party!" Then Party like a Rock star comes through the speakers. A few people groaned and the rest cheered. They all jumped up and started to dance to it.

I looked at Ashley and she jumped up and grabbed my hands and we started to dance. It was so much fun actually. It wasn't usual dancing that we would do to this song; it was more of out-of-control-hyper-happy dancing.

After we had a little fun with the music, we got to play these little challenges against different teams. We didn't get to choose our teams, but I still got put on a team with Ashley. I was super excited. We were on a team that had two of her friends on it. But, she didn't really talk to them much; she hung out and talked to me. That was really cool.

We won most of our challenges that we had to do. One that we one was were we had to wrap one of the people in our group in toilet paper like a mummy and have them run to the finish line before anyone else did. Another one we won was where we all had to hold hands and get the hula-hoop from one end to the other.

The whole challenge day thing ended around 4:15 and we got onto the bus around 4:20. Jamie sat down in the very back of the bus and pulled me down with her. She was talking to me about her team and how much they sucked, but I was watching Ashley get onto the bus. She spotted me and a smile appeared on her face and she made her way to the back of the bus and sat in the seat in front of Jamie and I. Her friend jumped into the same seat and sat next to window.

When the bus finally left, Ashley turned around to me. "So hey, what grade are you in?" She asked me

I was actually caught by surprise that she was talking to me again. I was talking to Jamie about how much fun today was. "Oh um, im a sophomore. You?" I told her

"Same." She replied back with a smile. She was wanted by her friend because she wouldn't stop tapping her on her shoulder. She turned around to her, "What?" She said

"So hey, Spence, are we going to finish talking or what?" Jamie asked

I turned back to her. Wow was she annoying me. I opened my mouth to say something to her but Ashley started to talk to me again, "So when's your next basketball game?" She asked me

"Tomorrow actually. We play Marthasville." I tell her

I see out of the corner of my eye that Jamie is pissed that im not talking to her. I then see Ashley's friend lean over the seat and whisper something in Jamie's ear. I look at them then and watch her expression change to an 'oh my god! Are you serious!?' look. I ignored it and kept talking to Ashley.

The bus pulled up to our school and we all got off. Ashley and I were still talking. I have no clue where we were heading, but apparently we were heading towards someone's car.

I hear Jamie and Ashley's friend yell bye to us. I yell bye back to Ashley and all she does was turn around and smile and gave her a little wave. We were talking more about her music that she wrote. We walked up to a 2008 BMW M3. She was in the middle of a sentence when I cut her off, "Holy shit is this yours?" I say in awe

She laughs, "Yeah it is. You like it?" She asks me

"Um, yeah! I asked my parents for this car and they were like, 'no too much money' talk on me. So they got me a ford focus." I tell her. But, when I told her that I had my own car, there was a hint of sadness in her expression. But, hey, what do I know?

"Oh, so you don't need a ride?" She says with a half smile

"Are you serious?" I say

She laughs a little, "Yeah but hey, you have your own car." She smiles at me

"I said I have my own car yeah, but it's in the shop right now." I swear her smile got bigger

She laughs, "What'd you do?" She asks as she unlocks the doors to her car and she gets in. I follow her lead and get in and shut the door.

"I um… backed into my own mailbox." I tell her not looking at her

When she didn't laugh, I look at her. Great, she's holding it in. "Yeah yeah I know what you're going to say." I tell her with a smile

"I wasn't going to say anything." She laughs a little

I softly hit her arm, "Shut up."

She starts her awesome car and drives off. She pulls out of the parking lot, "So hey, you hungry?" She asks

"Kinda," I say looking through the cd's she had in her car to see what kind of music she listened too. I find a Paramore cd and pop it in and then _crushcrushcrush _fills the car. "Oh my god! I love this song!" I say turning the volume up and then I start singing along with it. "I got a lot to say to you. Yeah, I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me. Keeping them here. And it makes no sense at all." I sing and then when I was about to start the next part, Ashley starts to sing along with me.

I look at her and we both stop, "My favorite too." She smiles and continues to sing. I didn't sing anymore because of the way she sung. It was beautiful. She had a lot of talent. She soon stopped because I wasn't singing anymore and she pulled into a parking lot so we could get some food, "Why aren't you singing loser?" She asks with a smile while she puts her car in park but doesn't turn off the car.

I smile at her, "Your voice is amazing," I tell her and she smiles and shuts her car off.

"Come on, im buying." She gets out of the car

I get out of the car as well and shut the door. "Yeah your buying, but for yourself. I can pay for myself." I say putting my hand into my pocket to pull out the money I had in there. But just then, she put her hand on mine, the one in the pocket, and I felt something. Something different.

"No Spencer, im paying." She says and then she smiles and laughs a little

"Demanding are we?" I say, which makes her laugh

We order our food and we sit down and eat. Just then, my phone starts to ring and the quite room then filled with _Boys Like Girls_ song _Up Against A Wall_.

Ashley laughs a little when she notices that it's my phone that's ringing. "You like them?" She asks

I smile at her and answer my phone, "Yeah I do. Hello?" I say. It was my mom wondering where I was. "Um… no. I'll do it when I get home….. Oh my god mom! No they aren't my magazines! I don't know; try asking your pervert of a son, Glen?" I hear Ashley laugh and I look at her and smile, "No mother they aren't mine. I don't know why they were in my room! Whatever mom, I have to go. Bye." I hung up my phone and stared at Ashley who was laughing

"Let me guess, your mom found porno's in your room?" She laughed

"Yeah, but they ain't mine." I tell her and I steal one of her fries when I have my own

She notices this little move I did. I guess it was a little flirting, but I don't know.

**A/N Ok so should I keep going?**


	2. Author's Note!

**Ok so this isnt a chapter... its more of a sorry author's note. lol. **

**But yeah. As you could tell, i haven't updated in FOREVER!! But i have good reasons!! lol**

**Ok so here they are:**

**1- Really busy in school**

**2- Relationships :**

**3- I got pregnant 17 weeks ago by my fiance Ryan. **

**So there are my reasons. And i ssoooo sorry that i havent updated. I dont know if i will even continue my stories or not. I guess i'll put them up for anyone to take ahold of if anyone wants to take over my stories and complete them. lol. Yeah i guess that would be weird. lol. but yeah, if i do continue them, it will be a longgg time before i get another chapter(s) up. Just email me. it's on my page i think. lol.**

**Once again... so sorry.**

**i hope that you guys can understand!!!!**


End file.
